Moving On
by likea.melodyy
Summary: Alexander leaves again and Raven gets closer to Trevor rather than mope around. Trevor/Raven. Rated T for uber crued language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've been reading Vampire Kisses, again. I like the books and I have all the series so far, but I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with them. Anyways, I was reading and I kind of liked the fact that Trevor and Raven may have a chance together. I'm not so sure if I can write all this into one story but I'll give it a try, if by the time this story ends and they're not together officially, then it means there'll be another chapter or so coming your way.**

Alexander had left again. This time he didn't just leave by disappearing… He said his goodbyes to me and left me in the cemetery.

I don't know why, though. Nothing had occurred in Dullsville for a while, but he just suddenly tells me to meet him at the cemetery and leaves me there after saying goodbye.

It's kind of like Moonlight where Ella gets left in the woods from Edwin. Alexander left me just 3 days ago and I've been in my room the whole time.

Luckily, it's summer so no school and teachers, deans, and principals to deal with about not going to school. I wouldn't talk to anybody, I wouldn't eat, and I haven't even gotten out of bed to call Becky to tell her how I feel or whatever.

She has Matt and I don't want her to worry or feel bad that she has a boyfriend and I don't. If you saw me right now and compared me to how I looked 5 days ago, you'd see a difference. A huge difference.

I didn't not only have no makeup on, but my face was even more pale than it already was, my eyes were bloodshot from crying so much, and I had bags so big, you could carry a month's worth of garbage in it.

Sinking back into my new Jack Skellington bed set, I thought about everything that happened 3 days ago…

**I've finished all my homework and I've done all my chores. The only thing now is to wait for the sun to set so I can see my beloved Gothic Vampire boyfriend. There was absolutely nothing to do, but the sun was close to setting and I'm sure Jameson would be able to open the door by now.**

**Looking into my closet, I scrounged for something to wear. Everything in there was a little bit too formal and I wanted to wear something laid back that wasn't sweats…**

**I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and my all time favorite Slipknot t-shirt. **

**I unlocked my bike and straddled on, riding down towards Benson Hill. It usually takes about a 20 minutes ride to get down to Benson Hill. After going there so much, my legs have gotten used to the peddling. **

**Stopping right at the gate of the old mansion, I pushed the gate open and walked side by side with my bike up the driveway. **

**I slightly paused as I saw that Jameson's Mercedes wasn't in the driveway… It's usually only gone when Jameson's going out with his girlfriend Ruby or when Alexander takes me out and has to borrow the car or when… Something's bad about to happen…**

**Anyone could probably tell that I was freaking out as I ran up the stairs to the front door of the mansion. **

**Stopping my tracks, I noticed the note on the front door taped…**

_**Raven—**_

_** Meet me at the cemetery right when you read this.**_

_** -Alexander **_

**Ah, I see why the car isn't here, now… Alexander took it to drive to the cemetery and Jameson's probably already out with Ruby. **

**How could I be so stupid to think that Alexander would leave again? **

**He promised he would never hurt me.**

**I straddled back on my bike and starting biking towards Dullsville Cemetery. While riding, I started thinking about what my love would have in store for me. Maybe another romantic picnic in the dark by his grandmother's monument?**

**Peddling faster to not keep Alexander waiting, I felt my legs started aching. I don't understand why my legs are getting tired, now. I used to be able to ride all the way to the cemetery and not be tired.**

**Then, again… That was before Alexander started driving me there. **

**Finally, arriving, I got off my bike and dropped my bike.**

**I walked through the gate towards the baroness's monument and pausing to idolize what I saw there, looking at his grandmother's monument.**

**Alexander.**

**I smiled and walk towards him quietly. **

**I'm not surprised if I wasn't quiet enough, because he turned around and saw me sneaking towards him.**

**Rather than seeing him smile, he had on a blank face… Emotionless. His eyes weren't even liquid brown anymore, they were… Solid… And cold…**

"**Alexander?" I asked.**

"**Raven… I'm leaving Dullsville," he said.**

"**What?"**

"**I'm leaving… Dullsville just isn't for me…" he said once again, his expression not changing.**

**I wanted to be strong and see if this was all a joke or something, "You're kidding, right?"**

**He looked up at the night sky, "No…"**

**Of all those times that he's already left, he's going to do it again?**

"**No, I won't let you… And why would you even think about leaving?" I accused.**

"**It's not up to you," he simply said.**

**Obviously he knows me well to the point where he's not going to let out any sort of hints of where he's going. He knows I'd look for him… Regardless of the distance.**

"**Alexander… Please, just stay… I won't ask you to turn me into a vampire… I'll stop talking to you about it if that's what you want," I cried.**

**He chuckled, "That's the problem… You can't stop talking about something that I am… It's always going to be there."**

**I didn't want him to leave… I couldn't let him leave.**

"**I love you, Alexander. And that's all I can say to make sure you don't leave," I gasped.**

"**I love you, too… But it's just not enough… Goodbye, Raven…"**

**He took a step towards me, took my hand and kissed it. **

**I couldn't look him in the eye as he did that. If I did, chances are, I wouldn't be able to do anything but stare into those deep brown eyes of his and just beg for him to stay. I would have been crying and flailing if I have to. **

**Staring at the ground as he kissed my hand and backed away, I looked up and saw that he was no longer right in front of me… **

**He had disappeared…**

God, I hated that day. It was like he just left me there waiting for me to die along with every other corpse there.

I sank into my sheets and closed my eyes, trying to get more sleep, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Raven, you have a guest," my mom exclaimed.

Maybe it was Becky, "Who is it?"

"Trevor Mitchell," my mom responded.

"Tell him to go fall in a ditch and see if he can get back up before he comes knocking at my door again," I said through gritted teeth.

Well, fuck my luck.

My door was unlocked…

And in came my mom and Mr. Soccer Snob Mitchell.

"SON OF A BITCH, MOM. HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF FUCKIN' PRIVACY?" I screamed.

"RAVEN! That is not appropriate language in front of a guest," my mom scolded.

Shit, right in front of our "guest", too.

"It's alright, Mrs. Madison. Raven's just upset, please do let her express herself," Trevor blabbed.

Blah blah blah blah blah. That's all I'm ever going to hear, ain't it?

My mom must have left the room because I heard the door close but Trevor say, "You look like shit, Monster Girl… Hell, I wouldn't even say you look like a monster without your make up and Gothic attire."

Was that a compliment?

I don't care; I'll take it as one.

"Thanks," I grunted and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor, "Ow…"

He rushed to my side, "You okay, Rave?"

Did he just call me "Rave"?

"Yeah…"

He took my hand and helped me up.

I plopped back down on my bed and looked up at Trevor, "What're you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at soccer practice or at the mall or something?"

He laughed, "It's Summer, Raven, no soccer and the mall is too crowded. Plus, I'm here because you haven't been out lately, not even at night and I heard the Alexander and Jameson left for good, so I figured you must be in a piece of shit mood."

I scoffed, "You know me well…"

He smiled but then the smile disappeared after about a second, "Want to go to Hatsy's? You seem like you could use a bite to eat."

Was Trevor Mitchell asking me out?

"Not as a date or anything, but just… To hang out. Get you out of the house and… Yeah," he saved himself.

Guess that answered my question, "Sure, just get out so I can change and get ready."

He left my room without an argument. I could tell this wasn't going to be much of a long day… Even if it was a day with Trevor.

I looked into my closet and didn't really feel like wearing a corset or anything heavy… You could say I was in that depressed mood, I guess.

Scrounging through my closet, I pulled out a pair of gray skinny jeans, black Converse, and a white shirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked so pale without any makeup, but I didn't feel the need to impress anyone, either and groaned.

Not remembering whether or not I brushed my teeth today, I took out my Mickey Malice toothbrush and started brushing with the mint toothpaste.

After assuming that my breath was fresh and I looked halfway decent, I got out of the bathroom and went downstairs seeing Trevor in the living room. He was sitting in that way that most guys sit when waiting for their girlfriends or whatever…

You know how when guys sit with their legs spread open and their arms resting on their knees and stuff?

Yeah, that's how he sat.

"Hey," I said.

He lifted up his head, "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

If people didn't know any better, they'd think I was someone else rather than Raven Madison, the Goth Freak.

When we got to his car, he opened the door for me and paused when he saw me, "Where's your usual skanky Gothic attire?" He went closer to my face, "And your make up?"

I smiled my pale lips, "I didn't feel like it today."

He shrugged and we got into his shiny silver Camaro. He stick shifted all the way to Hatsy's.

We went into Hatsy's and saw those cheerleader and soccer snobs…

Oh, boy… All I can hope is that Trevor doesn't make or want me to sit anywhere near them. Shit, I don't even think they would recognize me without my makeup and stuff.

I followed Trevor to a table, not realizing that he was going in the complete opposite direction of where the snobs and sluts were sitting.

"You're not going to sit with them?" I furrowed my eyebrows and asked.

He shrugged, "They seem to be having fun without me and I don't think you'd want to sit with them, anyways."

Wow, my nemesis was actually thinking about what I want for once and not being a selfish little jag off. I could get used to this Trevor.

Not that I was thinking that he'd be this Trevor for the rest of time, of course.

As we took a seat a waitress with a reddish hair in a high ponytail came to our table and gave us our menus, "Hello, my name is Margaret or Marge and I will be your waitress."

I smiled up at her and she furrowed her eyebrows at me, "Excuse me, I can't help but ask, but… Do you live around here? You seem so familiar but at the same time, not so familiar."

Trevor laughed, "It's Raven Madison, Marge."

She raised her eyebrows, "Raven Madison? Eldest and only daughter of Sarah and Paul Madison?"

I smiled, "The one and only."

"Wow! I didn't recognize you without your… Makeup, no offense."

Obviously I didn't look anything like I would with my makeup…

"No, I understand."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to decide on your orders."

Trevor and I looked at each other and laughed.

"See, told you no one would recognize you without your makeup or Gothic shit," Trevor teased.

"Shut the fuck up," I laughed.

Just as I said that, I heard some high pitched giggles behind me… Not closely but a little bit further, like where the slut and snobs were.

Then I heard the flopping of flip flops and clacking of high heels/ stilettos.

"Hey, Trevor!" cooed Stacey Manning, head cheerleader and her minion Ashley Richards,

"What are you doing in this corner?" Ashley asked.

"I'm… Out hanging out with her," Trevor responded and pointed at me.

"Oh, who is this?" Stacey asked with fake enthusiasm.

"It's Raven."

"Raven who?" Ashley asked with a big question mark over her head.

So far, everything's she said is a question. She really does prove that dumb blond theory.

"Raven Madison, you idiot," Stacey hissed and turned back to me, "Wow, Raven, I've never seen you in the sunlight."

She gave me a feline smile.

"Really? Cause I've never seen you away from a mirror, either." I replied.

I took a glance at Trevor and he didn't look happy. It's hard to tell whether he feels like a total idiot for taking me out and having me talk shit to his sluts or he hates that he can't say anything back to me.

"Um, Stacey, you do see Raven in the daylight. In school? The one thing that you can't be smart in?" Trevor said in a matter of fact manner.

Go Trevor! Ish.

She and Ashley's perfectly lip glossed mouth dropped into a perfect 0 shape. That's right, not O, but 0. Like the number zero.

After regaining consciousness, Stacey said, "Ashley… Why don't you go back to the table? I need to have a little chit chat with Trevor… ALONE," you could tell she was shooting the "Alone" part more at me than Ashley.

Trevor got up, "I'll be right back," and went to talk to Stacey in the corner.

While being alone, I looked at the menu, but also thinking at the same time, _What am I even doing here? I'm here alone with Trevor Mitchell at Hatsy's, the most famous diner in Dullsville, where everybody at Dullsville High hangs out… _

I shook my head and sighed, I got up and left the diner and walked towards whatever that I happen to come upon.

God, these are one those of weather days that I wish I had my Jack Skellington hoodie on… Not that it's cold… It's just too fuckin' sunny! I hate the god damn sun.

Now I remember why I was the freakishly Goth Girl, because I hated the sun and I hated being popular and any of that sort of thing. All this shit just isn't me, but what would it have been like if it really was for me? What if I was one of the preps?

Okay, yeah, I see what it would have been like. I would have been one of those other million girls that Trevor fucked, Becky wouldn't have been my best friend, I wouldn't have ever had to deal with this aching hole in my chest from Alexander's disappearance, all that vampire shit that occurred wouldn't have happened, I would have probably gone to the fuckin' prom with Trevor and Becky wouldn't be going out with Matt and still be getting picked on.

That's the worst thing that has ever been thought about in my head…

I stopped walking and just stood there. Fuck my life because I walked all the way to the Mansion. The mansion where my beloved once lived…

_GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP, RAVEN. HE FUCKIN' LEFT YOU. THAT OBVIOUSLY MEANS YOU DIDN'T MEAN SHIT TO HIM SO GET OVER IT._

Wow, I must be going crazy… Ugh, I need to do this. I need to forget that Alexander Sterling ever lived amongst us in Dullsville. I need to forget and stop thinking about him.

Right now, I promise to myself, that I, Raven Madison, will never ever shed another tear for Alexander Sterling. I will also never ever ever ever in eternity, ever try to look for him.

I leaned against the iron gates and started sinking down so that my back was to the mansion and my face was in my hands.

_Why do I do this to myself? Why must I be the idiot who doesn't mix in with the population of Dullsville? How could I have possibly wanted any of this at all? _I thought.

It wasn't a bad thing to think about, either. I was literally being stupid for trying to stand out and be out casted from my surroundings.

Chances are, I would have started breaking down and started crying again if I hadn't seen Trevor coming my way.

Why is he even wasting his time with me?

"Why'd you leave, Rave?" he panted.

He was obviously running.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble with Stacey," I said in monotone.

He scoffed, "That is so you to worry about that kind of thing," and rolled his eyes.

I smiled.

"Come on. Let's get back to Hatsy's. I'm still treating even if the people you are there."

"But that includes you, Trev."

"Exactly and you realize you just called me 'Trev'?"

"Yeah, don't push it. Let's go."

As we walked, he held my hand. Our fingers weren't entwined, I can tell you that much, but they were just being held.

I'm not trying to think too much of it, but I'm just going to assume that he was holding my hand because he knows that I'm in a fragile condition.

When we got back to Hatsy's, we sat back in our seat and Marge came back, "I see you guys had a little bit of a dilemma… I hope it's resolved."

"Yes, it is," Trevor perked up.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have a chocolate shake," I said.

"A coke for me, please."

"And to eat?" Marge said as she scribbled our beverages.

"I'll have the vegetable soup, please."

"¾ pound Bacon burger for me."

After scribbling the last of our order she took our menus and gave us a smile, "It'll be right out."

Trevor and I looked around a bit until he said, "Want to go to the juke box and pick out a song?"

"Sure."

We walked to the jukebox and Trevor put a quarter in, "Take your pick."

I leaned on the jukebox like a person in the 50s would have while choosing a song. Being born in the 90s, it was pretty difficult to choose a song that I've never heard or wasn't alive to hear when it first came out.

Just shuffling through it, I picked some Johnny Cash. I recall my grandma once saying that him, Elvis, and some dude Lewis were the best.

The song started and I turned around to walk back to our table, but I tripped on something and fell forward.

"Oh, shit!" I had completely lost my balance and would have fallen on the floor if…

Trevor didn't catch me.

Looking from third person perspective, it must have been quite a sight. It looked more like we were dancing and Trevor dipped me rather than I tripped.

His arms were around my waist making sure I didn't fall and my hands were on his shoulders.

Oh, boy.

We got back up and I squeaked, "Thanks."

"No prob," he said awkwardly, "Come on… Let's… Go… Eat…"

If I didn't know better, I'd say that Trevor was blushing. I wouldn't be much surprised if what Valentine said about Trevor was true.

It would be nice, actually… Not to have Trevor as a boyfriend but for him admire me for once and not have to deal with his bullshit every fuckin' day about shit like that.

We sat back down in our seats and just in the nick of time, our food and drinks came.

"Okey doke, Chocolate shake and veggie soup for the lady," Marge chimed, "And a coke with ¾ lb bacon burger for the man. If you need me, just call me over, hun,"

"Thanks," Trevor smiled.

As she walked away, Trevor and I were quiet to the point where we could hear the S&S's gossiping, "Stace, you should have totally seen that, Raven 'tripped' and Trevor caught her and I think they're an item."

Son of a bitch.

"I'll be right back," I said.

Trevor watched as I walked towards their table.

I walked up to them and one of the soccer snobs said, "Who are you?"

"It's Raven Madison, dumbass," Stacey hissed, "What do you want?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Just so you know, we can fuckin' hear you across the diner, so next time you want to talk shit, come up to our fuckin' faces. Don't be gossiping in your little preppy ass clique."

She gave me the "snobby" look, "Listen, little wannabe nigger bitch, Trevor's not hanging out with you because he wants to, he's only around you because your little satanic vampire boyfriend fuckin' left your ass. He just pities you and if you want to say any shit to me ever again."

She and Ashley did their little preppy finger tingling thing like they just owned me.

"Ha, that's funny because last time I checked; I didn't ask Trevor to feel pity for me. To be honest, I could give a quarter of a shit that he pities me, I was doing GREAT until Trevor showed up at my house and if you want to keep this thing going, we might as well fuck arguing and box it out right now. Don't be all talk and no action, do something, ho."

This was honestly the most ghetto argument I've ever had in the decades that I have lived in Dullsville. I have a pretty good hunch this really wasn't going to go anywhere and when it does, I'll be more than prepared to box it out now.

"Like I would waste my time on violence, that shit doesn't solve anything."

"Apparently it does if you don't shut your ass up."

"El oh el, Monster Girl, I love how you're trying to prove that you're tough to everyone. Truth is… You're as weak as a 4 year old."

I cocked an eyebrow at the slutty snob, "Really? Because seeing as how I'm standing up to you right now, doesn't that pretty much prove that I'm strong? I haven't broken down and started crying, I'm fighting back. That should be enough and you're not worth my time, so… Bye. I have a soup to eat, chocolate shake to drink, and Trevor Mitchell to socialize with."

When I turned around, Trevor was standing behind me with a poker face and his arms were crossed. Boy, did he look tough.

"Your soups' getting cold, Rave," he said calmly.

I walked back to the table alone and I heard him say to the rest of them, "You guys really need to grow up and get over yourselves… Stacey, next time you want to talk smack about Raven, say it to her face, not where she can hear you talk a bunch of shit."

I sat down and sipped my warm soup silently and slowly.

"Why are you being such an ass? You weren't like this last night…"

Last night?

"I helped you with your trig, so what? That's not a big deal."

Oh… Algebra II…

"No, I mean what we did after that," I could hear her getting out of her seat just to get up in Trevor's face.

I took a larger spoonful of soup and turned around to see what they were doing. Stacey had her hand on her waist and Trevor's arms were crossed.

What did they do after the little tutor?

"You know you didn't just tutor me with trigonometry," she said seductively.

She turned her head ever so slightly and took a glance at me and faced back at Trevor.

"You don't really want to be around her like that do you?" she murmured and put her hand on his chest seducing him with her eyes.

I could care less if she and Trevor got back together or do whatever the fuck they were doing, because I didn't even want to get out of the house. And I knew better than anyone that hanging out with Trevor would result to this.

"Stace, you need to get over yourself. We never had anything and we never will, so you can either stop playing your little mind games or you'll have more than an F as your Algebra II grade.

I smiled a little. Trevor was somewhat standing up for me and that showed improvement towards our relationship… But our relationship would have probably been improved a lot if Alexander didn't come to Dullsville…

Then, again… I would have probably been a lot more depressed and anti-social than I already was if Alexander never came around.

I took a sip of my chocolate milkshake and took another sip of my veggie soup.

He took a seat, "Hey, sorry there's so many interruptions… If you want, we can go somewhere else."

"No, it's fine. And to be honest, I feel kind of bad that I'm ruining your status quo," I frowned my pale lips.

After finishing my soup, I realized he wasn't eating, "Why aren't you eating?"

"I finished when you got into that little squabble with Stacey."

I nodded, "Well, I'm finished, so we can go."

He pursed his lips and raised his hand up, "Check, please!"

Marge came over and put the check on the table, "There ya go, hun," and took our plates and cups.

I opened the check holder and glanced at the check.

Mentally, I added up the cost of my hood and half of the tax.

Veggie Soup $2.25

Chocolate Milkshake $2.50

Tax 1.48/2 = 74 cents.

$5.49 total

I pulled out my Jack Skellington wallet and pulled out 10 dollars.

"No, I got it," Trevor said, pulling out his wallet.

"I'm only paying for myself," I replied.

"Oh, splitting the bill…. But no, I got it." He took the check.

I slammed my hand on top, "No, Trevor, if you dare pay for mine, I will pay for yours."

He snickered, "Listen, Monster Girl, I brought you out here and had you deal with the preps… You deserve to let me pay for it as a 'get out of jail' free card."

I shook my head and sighed, "Fine, freakazoid. You can pay for it."

Defeated.

He took his wallet out and pulled out a 50 dollar bill, "Whoa… Rich boy, I think a 20 would do, wouldn't it?"

"I have a reputation to uphold, Monster Girl," he winked.

If you ask me, this is a bit both familiar and weird for me to be out with Trevor. I mean… We're teasing each other and everything but I guess you could say he and I are… Flirting? But just a little… Just a little bit…

Right now, it was about 5PM and he and I were getting into his car.

As we got in, he didn't start the car, but pursed his lips and just stared at the steering wheel with his hands on it.

"Aren't you going to start the car…?"

He looked at me, "Yeah, but before I do, I just wanted to say, I had a surprisingly great day today and I wanted to ask if you'd want to do this again Saturday night at


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just realized that for the last chapter I didn't finish the sentence! I thought I did, but guess I was wrong? Anyways, uh… I haven't updated in a while because I sort of forgot that I was writing a fanfic… Don't be mad if it takes a while for me to update? I'm also trying to keep the chapters sort of consistently long to occupy you all a lot. **

**Holy shit. I am soo sorry it took so long to update. **

He looked at me, "Yeah, but before I do, I just wanted to say, I had a surprisingly great day today and I wanted to ask if you'd want to do this again Saturday night at around… 8PM, maybe? Maybe somewhere a little nicer?

I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my pale lips looking at him, "Are… You… Asking me out on a date?"

Trevor looked out the car window and blushed, "Well… I kinda… Sorta… I… You…"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "SPIT IT OUT, SOCCER SNOB."

"YES," he exclaimed.

I honestly busted out laughing at him for being such a wuss on asking me, his nemesis or ex-nemesis, out on a date, but I guess that's how things are when you're a teenager.

He looked at me, waiting for an answer, "Well?"

Containing myself long enough to give him a straight answer, I smiled at him, "Today was definitely fun. I wouldn't mind having another day with you."

Trevor smiled a cheeky smile with his green eyes glowing like a neon glow stick and started the car.

As he drove me home, there was a silence between us, but it wasn't those awkward silences.

It was one of those silent moments that would have been comfortable with talking or just pure silence.

Trevor broke the silence by asking, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really. Well… Not since… _He _left Dullsville." I bit my pale lip trying to restrain myself.

Even though I was looking down, I could see Trevor pitied me from the corner of my eyes.

He thought of what to say and asked, "Well… If you want, you can come over tomorrow and we can… You know… Hang out, maybe?

I turned my head to see him giving me a slight smile. Girls at Dullsville High would have melted to get that smile from Trevor Mitchell.

Damn, girls would have been hating on me.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." I accepted his offer right when we pulled up into my driveway.

We got out of the car and he walked me up to my porch as I dug for my keys.

"Do you wanna come in to chill, then stay for dinner or something?" I asked to be nice.

He chuckled, "I'll come in to chill. You've had to deal with me enough for one meal."

I smirked and unlocked the door and opened the door for him to go in.

"Ladies first," he insisted.

I walked in and my mom happened to walk to the door to see me and Trevor not far behind.

Shit, I just realized Trevor shouldn't be in my house to begin with…

"Oh, Trevor. It's nice to see you, again," my mother smiled, "Looks like you and Raven worked things out for the day?"

"Yes, we did," Trevor replied with the all time famous Trevor Mitchell smile.

This kid.

I grabbed Trevor's hand and started pulling up the stairs, "We'll just be up in my room."

My mom cocked her head to the side and watched us and I pulled Trevor upstairs. Even Trevor was a little flabbergasted at my hand pulling upstairs.

Right before I could enter my room, Billy happens to come out of his.

Talk about the fuckin' irony of it all. My mom sees me coming in Trevor Mitchell and now, my baby brother sees me and Trevor Mitchell holding hands WHILE heading for my bedroom. This is just great.

"What's—"

"Don't even ask," I shot at him before he could question authority.

He raised his hands, palms out, and pursed his lips as I opened my bedroom door and pulled Trevor in.

Trevor cocked an eyebrow, "What was that all about?" He did a slight pause before yelling, "You're not going to rape me are you? Cause I'll do it willingly!"

I looked at him like he was retarded, "No, moron, I'm not going to rape you. In fact, I would never ever do any sort of sexual activities with you."

"Oh, so why'd you pull me all the way up here for no reason?" he asked and taking a seat on my bed.

"I don't know. It's just sort of weird to have you in my house to hang out. Plus, I really don't wanna have to hear any bullshit from my parents about how you're over here or how I'm moving on from… _Him_… To you."

For some reason, Trevor had a bit of hurt in his eyes, "So… You're saying... That I could never take his place or… Make you happy?"

Aw, fuck.

"Well, Trevor… You shouldn't want to be the replacement. I'm just saying that it would make me seem like a whore if I just went from _him _to you in like… A span of four days, ya know?"

He nodded, "Alright, but you're not saying that we'd never wind up together?"

"Let's not talk about that."

Trevor slightly pouted, "Okay… I noticed you don't say Monster Boy's name. You say '_him' _and not just life a usual 'him' but a strong '_him_'. Care to explain?"

"And that, Trevor Mitchell, is another thing we shant discuss."

"Oh… Okay, well, I should probably get going… My folks are probably waiting for me to eat dinner."

As he got up and was about to walk around, I grabbed his arm, "No, wait!"

Why did I want him to stay?

I flinched at my action and let go of his arm, "Uhh…. Call your parents and say you're staying here over to eat. It's nice having you over."

He smiled and took his cell out, "I'll be just a sec."

As Trevor left my room to make his phone call, I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

_Oh, god… What the fuck is coming over me? Why do I want him around at all? _I thought. _Fuckin'… _him_… If _he_ hadn't left then I wouldn't be in this situation of wanting Trevor around… God, this is all so fucked up. _

He came back in and I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yeah, they said I could stay, but they're kind of surprised I'm staying at your place."

"I'm not surprised. It's out of the ordinary for anyone to be hanging out with me," I smirked.

Before Trevor could say anything, my mom called us for dinner, "Raven! Billy! Dinner!"

"Come on," I called.

All three of us made our ways downstairs.

"Mom, Trevor's staying for dinner… Is that fine with you?"

She smiled at me and Trevor, "Why, of course. Luckily, your father is staying late at the office, so we have an extra steak to spare."

We all took our seats and started eating. Trevor sat where _he _used to sit whenever _he_ stayed for dinner.

"Trevor, honey, is the steak cooked to your liking? Mr. Madison usually likes it medium rare, I don't know if you like it a little more cooked or raw," my mom asked.

Trevor nodded as he chewed on the steak, "It's great, but do you have any garlic salt, maybe?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't have any Garlic salt. Alexander had a deathly allergic reaction to garlic, so I had to throw it all out, but we have some cracked pepper?"

Suddenly, I stopped chewing at the mention of _his _name. My brain was telling me to continue to eat, but I couldn't move. I couldn't process that his name had been mentioned.

Trevor noticed that my mom said his name and said, "Oh, no, that's fine. I'll just eat it the way it is," he smiled at my mom, but turned his head a little and nudged me with his elbow, "You okay, Rave?"

I flinched at his nudge and nodded at him and continued eating my steak.

As we finished eating, Trevor and I went upstairs back to my room. I laid flat on my bed and he sat on the edge with me.

He looked at me, "You okay?"

With a short glance at him, I replied, "Yeah… My mom mentioning _his _name caught me off guard, though."

Trevor shook his head, "I'm sorry he did that to you. It must hurt like a motherfucker to just be hurt like that."

"Yeah, I guess… But what can I do about it? It's not like I'm going to go look for him again and just beg him to come back."

"Why not?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Before _he _left, he did everything he could to not leave clues behind, so for all I know… He could be in Romania, by now," I sat up next to Trevor, "I would look for him if I had a single clue on where he was, but I don't."

He looked at me and pulled me into a hug, "Well, I promise if any constellation, I'll be here for you."

Did Trevor really say that?

Let me check.

"Did you really just say that?" I looked up at him and asked wide-eyed.

He let go of me and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Ooh, talk about an awkward silence.

Trevor looked at his watch, "Oh, I gotta get goin'. My parents are probably going to think that I'm banging you if I don't get home," he laughs.

I swat him in the arm, "You're disgusting!" but laugh along with him. I don't remember when the last I laughed in the past three days were…

"Alright, I'd better get going, then," he said and got up.

I got up, too, "I'll walk you out."

We went down the stairs in complete silence until we reached the door. Before exiting, Trevor turns around.

"Remember, if you wanna hang out or need a friend tomorrow… Just call or text me and I'll come get you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes! I heard you the first time. Now, leave my house!"

He laughed and walked towards his car. I watched him as he pulled out of my driveway and made his way home.

I closed the door and ran upstairs back to my room. Realizing I still hadn't taken a shower, I grab my pajamas and made my way to the bathroom.

After showering, I went back to my room and looked at the time… It was only 9:40PM. Hmph. Feels more like 11 at night…

Whatever. I climbed into bed and turned my light off to catch some sleep. Since _he _left, it took me a while to sleep, but if it didn't take me a while, my dreams would be nightmares.

Nightmares would probably be a good thing to a Gothic person like myself, but… They weren't the good kind of nightmares that I enjoyed… They were the kinds of nightmares that meant to make you wake up screaming and crying.

I think I passed out around 1:56AM, because when I woke up, it was 11 in the morning.

Tired, I was staring up at my blank white ceiling thinking about some stuff.

_Man, I really need to get a life… Outside of Becky and just staying in my solitary confinement of a home thinking about _him.

Yeah, I just went out yesterday, but that was with Trevor Mitchell. Wasn't really much of a hang out but more of just a pity hang out… I don't even know what I'm saying.

I rolled my eyes as I stared up at a ceiling. Feeling frustrated just lying there and doing nothing, I growled and got out of bed.

Scurrying to the bathroom, I realized no one was home. That's good. Time for myself without having to answer any questions.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I change into a Slipknot Tshirt and skinny jeans, go to the living and turned on the TV.

Going through all 1,943 channels that we have, there was absolutely NOTHING for me to watch.

What the fuck, man.

I throw the remote to the side and go to the kitchen and get some food.

Looking through the fridge, there was nothing to eat. Well…. There are carrot sticks and celery sticks and some squash, but I ain't eatin' that shit!

Again… What the fuck!

I groan and drag my ass up the stairs back into my room, walking past my bedroom mirror I look at myself.

"Oh, my god. I look like shit…" I say aloud to myself. My hair tangles were visible, my laps were pale, my eyes had deep eye circles underneath, and I was unusually more pale than I usually was.

I grab my brush and separate my hair into sections start to brush out all the tangles in my hair by brushing top and bottom. Apparently… It did nothing but make my hair more poofy than it was tangled. I grab my straightener and start to straighten it so that it'll look a little bit better

Rather than flattening it, my hair also looked longer and it looks a little better than it would have when it was puffy.

After fixing my hair, I walked back in forth in my house, I don't even know how many times.

Next, I just went upstairs into my room and lied on my back and started staring off into space, hoping that I would fall asleep.

That didn't happen. I wound thinking about _him _instead.

I grabbed my phone and noticed I had 4 text messages. One from my mom, one from my brother, and two from… Trevor…?

I checked the one from my mom first: "There's no food in the fridge, so you may have to go out."

Yeah, I already figured that out…

The one from my brother: "Where'd you put my pocket protector? Don't say you didn't take it."

That fuckin' nerd…

And finally… Trevor with his two text messages. The earlier one said, "I'm bored" and the later one from about two hours later said, "Wanna come over?"

Blah, I forgot all about being able to hang out with Trevor.

Fuck texting him back and saying I'm coming over. He came over yesterday out of nowhere. I deserve to do the same thing.

I grabbed my black Converse from underneath my bed rather than my combat boots because I don't wanna tie all those laces, I'm too lazy to tie them, and Trevor's not cool enough to see me with my combat boots.

After tying up my shoes, I went to the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror… Holy hell, too pale.

My eye bags are sagging like a motherfucker… I would need a lot of eyeshadow to cover that shit up, but I could make it match my eyelids by adding only a little bit of eyeshadow. As for the eyeliner, I'll just draw a light line on my eyelashes.

I finish getting my makeup on; grab my cell phone and keys, and run outta the house. I start running to the Mitchell residence.

Holy shit. I forgot how big this motherfucker's house is… It's like… Five times my house's size.

I furrow my eyebrows and purse my lips debating whether I should really be here…

Aw, to hell with it.

I run up to the door and knock twice. The door opens a crack and I see Mrs. Mitchell.

She doesn't look happy but asks, "How can I help you, Raven?"

"Is, uh, Trevor home?" I asked.

"He is, but you were just with him yesterday, were you not?" She questioned with an attitude.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but he asked if I wanted to come over, so here I am."

"Are you sure it was my Trevor that asked you to come over?"

What is with this bitch?

"Really, Mrs. Mitchell, I wouldn't be here if your son hadn't asked if I wanted to come over."

Before she could say another word, Trevor came to door, "Mom, who're you arguing with—" he stopped midsentence when he saw me, "Raven! You came!" he smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Yes, I did," giving an "I-told-you-so" glance at his mom, I added, "I would have texted you back telling you I was coming, but my phone wouldn't send."

He smiled even wider, "It's all good, why don't you come in?" He turned to his mom, "Mom, Raven and I are going to be chillin' in my room, cool? Cool."

Trevor opens the door for me and I walk in, past his mom, giving her a triumphant smile.

Inside I was just screaming, "what now, bitch?"

We walked upstairs into his room. It wasn't that long ago when I snuck in here thinking Trevor was a vampire…

Ah, those good old days… Well… Not really… Wait… No… Yeah, it was the good old days… _He _was still here.

I sat on his bed. Comfy.

"Oh!" Trevor exclaimed, "I'm being rude aren't I?"

I cock my eyebrow confused.

"Would you like some refreshments?" he asked.

Now, that he mentions it… "If you bring some up for yourself as well."

He smiles again and leaves his room.

So, I'm basically sitting awkwardly in his room, sitting on his bed, doing nothing.

When he comes back in, he has two different bags of potato chips and four different types of soda.

"Wow, Soccer Snob… Is all that really necessary?" I joked.

He smirks at me, "Sorry, I didn't know what kind of soda you would like to drink or what kind of chips you like, so I brought one of every soda that we had and the two different types of chips we have."

How could I not smile at him? That's such a nice thing to do.

Trevor took my smile as a good sign and carried on, "I brought cola, grape soda, black cherry soda, and strawberry soda… We like fruit sodas here. And as for the chips, I brought Sour Cream and Onion and… Well… Just original."

"I'll just take the cola and the original chips," I continued smiling, "thank you."

He smiled back at me, "You're welcome."

We spent about six hours in his room drinking soda, eating chips, and watching movies on his big screened computer.

This kid has three different closets… One for his clothes, entertainment, and sports gear. I'm pretty sure when he told me to pick out a DVD from his closet, I just about picked both the wrong closets, until I finally got to the entertainments.

I couldn't believe Trevor's collection of DVDs in his closet of entertainment. He had just about every movie known to man even from the 1950's.

Of course, since he had THAT many DVDs, I chose my all time favorite… Dracula. About half way through the movie, I stopped it because I found myself thinking about _him_. There were so many similarities that I couldn't take it.

He and I wound up just watching Taken and Alice in Wonderland. He chose Taken and I chose Alice.

It was about six when we finished watching our movies and I decided it might be time to go.

"Eh, I think I should go," I suggested.

Quickly he said, "No, stay for dinner." After realizing what he had just said he added, "I mean… Only if you want, you know…"

I arched my eyebrows and snickered, "Yeah, that's cool. I just gotta text my mom and tell her when I'll be home and that I'm not coming home for dinner."

Of course, my mother said it was fine and she wasn't even home, yet.

"My mom said yeah."

Trevor nodded and called over an intercom that he had in his room, "Rosa, for dinner tonight, add an extra setting. We have a guest."

Rosa replied, "Yes, Mr. Mitchell and in case you want to know, we're having lasagna tonight."

"Thank you, Rosa," Trevor responded back and turned to me, "you like lasagna, right?"

I haven't had lasagna in a while… It's cause it never usually tastes good to me without garlic salt, which my mother couldn't add because of _him _whenever he came over to eat or whenever he came over at all.

Even though I was obsessed with vampires, I still had a strange liking towards garlic. The smell bothered me, but it always seemed to taste so… Zesty to me.

"Yeah, I love that stuff, especially when it has garlic salt in it." I exclaimed.

"My household wouldn't have it cooked any other way. We like to add spices to it to give it a more exotic taste rather than just noodles, meat, cheese, and tomato."

Lord, have mercy on his soul.

"Oh. My. Anne Rice. I do, too! I hate lasagna when it's all bland and tastes just like any other pasta." I retorted.

We had a conversation on foods that we liked and we actually had a lot in common.

After about an hour, Rosa buzzed Trevor's room to call us down to dinner.

He and I made our way downstairs when we ran into Mrs. Mitchell.

"Oh, Raven, are you finally leaving for the evening?" she smiled at me.

Trevor intervened, "No, she's actually staying over for dinner."

I could see that Mrs. Mitchell wasn't too please because she shot me and Trevor a dirty look before huffing like a little prep at Dullsville High and storming off into the dining room.

What classic.

Trevor and I took our time walking to the dining room and I was swinging my hands while his were at his sides.

Suddenly, I felt him grab my hand and his fingers lacing through mine.

To my own surprise, I didn't pull away, I just took a glance at our hands and had an urge to take a picture and post it on the internet to make the other preppy girls jealous of me.

We walked into the dining room and Mrs. Mitchell's eyes go wide and mouth restrained from dropping.

I turned my head and stuck my nose up in the air and made my way to a chair next at the table that one of their maids happened to pull out for me.

There wasn't much conversation at the table for dinner because well… Soccer Snob's mother most certainly didn't like me and as always, his dad was on a business trip.

Yes, Trevor did start up some conversation, but it wound up with his mom shooting a glare at him.

You'd think the woman would be nice to her guest or at least… Let her son show respect to the guest.

Dinner was delicious. I really need to ask Rosa what the recipe for her lasagna is… My mother's lasagna is delicious, but it doesn't leave this tint of zest lingering on your taste buds.

By the time I left it was about 9:30PM.

"Alright, Trev, I gotta get home. My mom and dad are probably waiting for me right now." I said.

"Want me to give you a ride? It's no trouble at all." He offered.

I smiled at him nonchalantly, "No, it's fine. I'll just walk. My house isn't even that far from here."

"No, no, no," he insisted, "I'll walk with you. Wouldn't you a person like you getting raped… It'd be a big disappointment for the rapist." He walked past me and winked.

I scoffed at his remark and went out of the house with him.

We walked at a very slow pace and it would usually take me about 15 minutes to walk there, but with our pace it took us 25 minutes instead.

The entire walk from his house to my house was a complete silence until we were about 5 steps from my front door.

"Uh… Thanks for walking me home, even though you really didn't have to…" I said.

"It's fine. I wanted to get out of the house, anyways."

I smiled at him for millionth time, "Oh, but thanks anyways… At least I have you to thank for not getting raped," I laughed.

He smiled and opened up his arms, asking me for a hug.

I gave him a quick hug and then I made my way up to my door.

"Oh, hey, Rave!" Trevor called out, "Don't forget about our date tomorrow at 8PM," he winked as he started walking home.

I rolled my eyes and called out after him, "Don't get butt raped!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated at all. I've had the whole summer to write this chapter and whatnot, but I pretty much just… Slacked off and now that school has started, it's worse because I don't really have time to write, especially since I have Chess practice and whatnot ( Yes, I joined Chess). Anyways… I'm kind of having a little bit of writer's block, because I know what I want to happen, but I don't know how to phrase it, so all I can hope is that whatever I write, it comes out good. Criticism is acceptable, so I know what I might want to work on for the next chapter to make it better. For those who read this and have been patiently waiting for this chapter…. THANK YOU. (: **

Well, it's Saturday.

My mom gave me so much shit when I walked in through the door, blabbing about me and Trevor making little babies 10 years from now and all shit.

Billy wasn't much of a help either… What little brother shouts from the top of the stairwell that his sister is going to be Mrs. Trevor Mitchell?

It took me so long before I was able to get through the ambush of teasing, considering how much I used to hate Trevor.

Funny thing is… I always did hate Trevor, why don't I feel like I hate him anymore?

Is it because he's been occupying my head whilst I'm not thinking about _him_?

I wound up dreaming about both Trevor and _him_ last night. It was so vivid and realistic as if it were reality. The image of _him _was so surreal as if he never left. All of his features were there and lucid.

_He _came back and promised me the forever he had previously sworn, but Trevor seemed to have stopped me and begged for me to stay with him. All in that one vision, I found myself choosing between giving up my life and my life itself.

Before I could make the decision of Trevor or my gothic prince of the night, I woke up…

Damn it all to hell… Even though it kills me to see _him _whether it was a dream or not, I wanted to know what my decision would have been.

I woke up the next… Afternoon (at about… 1:35PM) to Trevor's "good morning" and "be ready for today ;)" text messages. He's so lame…

Then again, I wound up spending about three hours deciding what to wear on our date.

And you know it's bad when I actually say "our date" when it involves Trevor Mitchell.

I swear to god, I spent about three hours before hand trying to get ready for this little date.

My choices in clothes were… Either my usual gothic attire, a preppy-ish look, or just be casual. Although… Casual in Dullsville usually means preppy clothes.

After spazzing about what to wear for about 40 minutes, I asked my mom and Billy what would look best… Mom being mom told me to wear whatever I'd like because I'd look beautiful, anyways.

Fuckin' Billy… Either way, I'd look like a freak. It may be true, but it's not my fault!

Honestly… If I wear my gothic attire, people here are all, "Ooh! Look at Raven Madison! The freak of Dullsville!"

If I wear preppy clothes, "Look at Raven Madison trying to fit in now that she's 'dating' Trevor Mitchell! What a wannabe!" or "Who's that pale girl?"

There's going to be insults thrown at me, either fuckin' way.

Fuck this. I'll just wear my black corset, red long sleeve underneath, arm warmers, studded belt, miniskirt, and black and white leggings with my combat boots.

By the time I had decided on what to wear, I only had about an hour and a half to get ready as in… Shower, get my hair ready, and get fixed, basically.

I shampooed twice, brushed my teeth, blow dried and straightened it.

OH! Not to mention putting on my makeup, eyeliner, eyeshadow, black lipstick, bat earrings, and some cover up.

When I was ready, Trevor was supposed to be here in about… 10 minutes, including late times which would probably go up to about an hour, I had time.

I grabbed a Slipknot wristlet I got from Hot Topic and put about 60 bucks in there, my cell phone, my keys, and some eyeliner.

Rather than waiting in the living and sitting like a perfect little lady, I pretended I was upstairs in my room getting ready and fidgeting.

Then, the doorbell rang and I took a peek outside my door to see my mom opening the door for Trevor to come in.

He had a dozen roses bouquet in his arms, six of them were blood red and the other six were black. Aww, how sweet.

My mother started to turn her head and called me down, "Raven! Trevor's here."

I came downstairs and he was wearing beige cargo shorts and an aqua polo shirt. Straight up prep right there.

As I descended from the staircase, he looked at me with his eyes all wide and gawking at me.

It was so exciting to be the outcast of Dullsville that got to go on a date with the most popular guy.

Not so sure why I'm excited, but I do. I can feel my insides doing back flips as I walk down.

When I reached the bottom step, I smiled at him and said, "Hey, Trev."

Trevor wasn't any more over dressed than I was. He was wearing a dress shirt with a his sleeves rolled up halfway, khaki shorts, and tan flipflops. Mainly your average prep, semi casual, summer attire.

He continued to gawk at me with his mouth hung open. Rather than greeting me back, he just gave the flowers to me.

They smelled amazing.

I smirked, "Oh, well… Let me just put these in some water."

When I started heading for the kitchen, he finally opened his mouth and said, "Hi, Rave. You can't put them in water… Otherwise the roses won't look the way they do now."

"Oh, okay. Guess we can just get going, then," I smiled and handed the flowers over to my mom.

I waved goodbye to my mom and walked with Trevor to his car.

We got into the car and were all buckled up when Trevor pursed his lips and turned to me, "So… You ready for this?"

I nodded and he started the car.

We were driving down Downtown Dullsville when I broke the silence by asking, "So what're we gonna do for this 'first date' of ours?"

Don't worry… I was SURE to use air quotes to see what he says rather than just making the word stand out.

He smirked, "What's with the air quotes on 'first date'? It's not going to be a cheap, hangout date. I'm going to make it a date and you are NOT allowed to spend a single cent on yourself."

I shot him that "be serious" look, "You're shitting me, right? I didn't put sixty bucks in my purse, just so you can pay for everything."

His eyes got wide, "Sixty bucks? Raven Madison, maybe you oughtta pay for everything tonight."

The teasing in his voice was more than obvious…

Teasing jackass.

We pulled up to this little bistro with a valet parking person, which by the way… Seems a little too fancy for a first date.

The valet opened my door for me and I got out of the car. Trevor came around from the driver side, handed the valet the keys, and we walked inside.

Fuck, I don't remember what the name to all these people are, so I'll just say what I can remember.

Anyways, the fancy schmancy dude by the podium took out two menus from under the podium and asked in his fancy schmancy voice, "Dinner for two tonight?"

Trevor responded, "Naw, reservation for Mitchell at 8:45PM?"

"Ah, right this way, sir."

Our table was all the way in the back of the bistro with a very romantic table setting and everything.

There was china that looked quite different from the tables that we passed by, a small centerpiece of roses and baby's breath, and red velvet chairs. The lighting was candlelight that seemed to have illuminated the room quite well, in my opinion.

Mr. Podium Guy pulled my chair out for me to take a seat, handed us our menus, and stepped out of the room.

Holy fuck. This place was expensive as a motherfucker. This is like… A whole year's worth of my allowance.

Really, I don't care what the fuck I eat, as long as it's cheap and my sixty bucks can handle it.

The cheapest edible thing on the menu was an appetizer… That sure as hell ain't gonna fill me up…

I take a look at the entrees… The cheapest thing is tilapia.

When it comes to fish, I won't eat anything other than salmon or catfish. That's as far as it goes with my appetite.

Oh, shit. I also have to get a drink, which is probably another two or three bucks…

Fuck it, I'll just get a lemonade… VIRGIN, of course.

I look up from my menu and ask Trevor, "These dishes are really expensive… Are they any good?"

Trevor smiled from his menu and nodded, "They are, the portions are quite filling. Do you want me to recommend something? I come here all the time."

He comes here all the time? As in... On dates or for family dinners? WAIT. I'm going to push this from my mind for now and just enjoy the night.

"Yeah, please do."

"Well, the skirt steak here is really juicy when cooked medium rare and it comes with a salad so order their Caesar salad. If you want chicken, get the parmesan going with a tomato basil soup, smoked salmon is good with their cocktail shrimp. As far as I know.. Those are the best combinations."

Holy damn…

"Uhh…. What're you getting?"

There was a short silence before he said, "We'll both get something different and we'll share, so you can try two different things."

I nodded, "Alright. Um… I guess I'll go with the steak and Caesar salad."

Trevor nodded impressively, "Never knew you had such an appetite... Do you like seafood? I'm sort of in a sea critter mood today," he chuckled.

Instead of Mr. Podium guy coming out, a waiting came out and asked, "Hi, I'm Fred and I'll be your server for this evening. Are you two ready?"

Trevor nodded and responded, "Yes, we are."

"Alright, let's start out with what you'd like to drink."

Trevor pointed at me, "Rave, go ahead."

Caught a little off guard, I said, "Oh… I'll have a lemonade."

"And I'll have a coke."

Fred wrote our drinks down and asked, "And to eat?"

Without even having to look at the menu or any hesitation at all, Trevor just said, "A skirt steak with Caesar salad and a smoked salmon with the side of cocktail shrimp."

More writing was done and then asked, "How would you like the steak cooked?"

Trevor pointed at me and I said, "Medium rare."

Scribble scribble and then he walked away.

When our food came, we split our entrees so we were sharing and trying some of each other's stuff… Not that Trevor needed to try any of it.

He and I talked about a lot. He talked about how he was trying to get into Columbia University in New York taking General Studies, because he always wanted to live in a city, but he also has no idea where he wants to be in the future.

Wouldn't blame him. After living in a small suburb where you know everyone all your life, you want to get out and hit the road and just be a nobody for once… Especially when you're Trevor Mitchell. Dullsville High's soccer star and Dullsville's most famous child.

He asked me about college and what I wanted to be.

Really… I don't know. I never really thought about what I wanted to be or where I wanted my life to end up after college. Ever since I was little, as everyone knows, I've always been in love with the supernatural life.

Except, rather than saying that, I turned the conversation into stuff about family because my talk about the supernatural would only result in a conversation about… _Him. _

The entire talk about our future and education was already about… 30 minutes, even though it felt like less than that. Our conversation about family surprised me the most.

Apparently, Trevor's family isn't as put together as it seems. Yeah, they're the country club rich folks, but they also have their own problems…

I couldn't help but ask him, "What about your family could possibly be that bad?"

He shrugged while cutting a piece of the steak, "My mom and dad don't always get along. You know how parents are… Especially when my dad's always working and my mom's always at the country club? It sickens my dad that my mom cares so much about class and money that our family is just falling apart from that," he took a short pause, "Honestly though, if it weren't for my mom caring so much about reputation, my family wouldn't be known as the royal family."

Believe it or not, it was hard for me to believe the Mitchells weren't as put together as they make it seem.

And then Trevor asked, "What about your family?"

It didn't make me feel comfortable to talk to him about it, but… He shared, so I might as well…

"My family… We're put together. My mom and dad both work and help each other financially. They take their time for themselves and sometimes they'll have their alone time when they need it. My brother and I love each other, but you know… We show it in a very sibling sort of way… The love hate relationship? You act like you hate each other, but if anything were to happen, you wouldn't forgive yourself, you know?"

He nodded, "Yeah… Well… No. I wouldn't know about it because I don't have any brothers or sisters. My parents just never… Oh, god… I can't believe I'm talking about this… My parents were just never that intimate with each other after I was born… Guess one was enough… Or I was a sad mistake." A scoff escaped from him.

We continued eating in a comfortable silence. At least we were at an understanding.

Fred came back a few times for refilling our drinks, taking the excess plates away, returning to serving our entrees, and then asking for dessert and giving the bill.

Trevor was still wiping his mouth when I grabbed the check and looked at it. It was an expensive ass dinner, but I was still able to afford my part of it.

I pulled my Slipknot wristlet out and pulled out 50 bucks to pay for my part, but before I could put the cash down, Trevor snatched it.

"Rave… I said it from the beginning. Since this is our official first date, I'm paying. No going halfsies or paying the load."

Who wouldn't roll their eyes at that?

"Motherfucker, just let me pay for my god damn food!" I laughed.

He continued shaking his head and placed a hundred in booklet and handed it to the waiter, "Tip and everything's all there."

"You, sir, are an asshole," I shook my head.

We walked out of the restaurant and the valet gave him the keys, while Trevor handed the guy a 10 dollar bill.

As we got into the car, I said, "You spent over a hundred bucks tonight, I don't give a fuck to what you say, but I am treating you to ice cream."

He put his keys into the ignition and said exasperated, "God, don't you ever take things from me nicely?"

I glared at him and said a simple, "No."

Now, it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Pull into the lot, right here," I said as we reached a Baskin Robbins at a plaza.

"You're not seriously going to get me ice cream, are you?" He asked wide eyed.

I nodded, "You spent over a hundred bucks on me, tonight… The least I could do is spend a maximum of five bucks on you."

He sighed and turned off the ignition.

We both got out of the car and as we got to the hood of the car to enter Baskin Robbins, I looped my arm through his and pulled him along.

"You can get any size, any flavor, and any topping you want," I smiled.

There wasn't much of a line and we got to the front very quick.

I motioned for Trevor to go first, "Um… I'll have a mint chocolate chip. Small."

I shot him a glared that said "You-Are-Such-A-Butt-Face".

Like always, I ordered a large chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips and fudge.

Yum, chocolate.

It's a surprise that I don't have cavities yet.

We stood around the ice cream parlor eating our ice cream and making small talk about absolutely nothing until we polished off the last bit of crumbs and left.

As he was driving, we were passing by the park when he asked, "Hey, do you wanna chill at the park for a bit?"

So many thoughts went through my head of what would happen… Would he and I get close to having sex like he and I did back at the party before I met _him_? Is he going to kiss me? Drop me off and ditch me?

Oh, god… So many things went through my head of what could happen.

The problem with all this?

I didn't want the night to end yet. I didn't wanna go home wondering what it would have been like if I did go to the park with Trevor Mitchell. Or what it would have been like to have his snobby prep infested… Soft looking lips kissing me…

You know what?

Fuck it. I'm taking a chance. It's about time I moved on… If I can.

"Raven?" Trevor asked, invading my thoughts.

"Huh?" I shot my head to his direction.

One look at me and you could tell that my head was in the clouds.

"Do you wanna go to the park?" he asked again.

"Oh, uh… Yeah. Sure."

He turned left and we were in Dullsville Park's parking lot.

We both got out and started walking towards the playground. He and I sat on the swings like you would see in those cheesy movies and then I saw a landmark from our childhood.

I nudged Trevor, "Remember when you and I used to always fight in that sandbox?"

He smirked, "Of course I do. Not everyone had the guts to throw sand in my face and stuff my face into the sand," he shook his head, "Remember when I bit you there by the slide?"

"And then I kicked you in the nads for biting me."

We both laughed together as if we were old friends and whatnot.

Trevor looked at me, "We had a pretty messed up childhood."

The way he was looking at me wasn't just a look either, his eyes turned liquid green and it was like it was meant to make me feel like I was walking through a grassy meadow in the spring time.

It was about to happen. Trevor's face was slowly inching closer to mine.

Suddenly, all these questions popped into my head.

Was I ready for this to happen?

Did I want it to happen?

Is everything happening too fast?

Biggest question of all?

What the fuck?

Fuck, I need time to think it over before I let this happen.

Trevor's face wasn't far from mine when I turned my head away from him.

He turned his head away from me and we looked away from each other awkwardly.

Oh, god… I wanna get to know him a little better before he and I become serious…

"Sorry," Trevor apologized.

God, I feel like shit… "No, don't be. It seemed like the right time, I understand."

He pursed his lips, "Yeah, but still… Sorry."

I couldn't do anything but give him a half smile.

Suddenly, I felt vulnerable.

That's the last thing I want to feel right now… Particularly when the only comfort I have right now is Trevor.

Ugh…

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked without even thinking twice.

"Sure," he got up from the swing and put his hand out.

I took it and got off as well.

A lot of people came here to jog in the morning, have family picnics, or the old people would just come here and feed the ducks and geese at the pond.

We talked down the trail in complete silence until I broke the silence, "So is it really that bad at home for you? With your attention-loving mom and workaholic dad?"

He looked at me and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "It's not bad like… Where I don't wanna be home or anything. It's just annoyingly stressful, ya know? My mom always being at the country club trying to act like we're the perfect family with money and status and all that while my dad is just never home and when he is, it's like a hotel to him. He comes when he feels and leaves when he wants."

I look down at my feet, "No, I wouldn't know how that feels. My dad comes home to dinner a lot and my mom cooks for us. My brother and I care about each other, but we just show it in a completely different way."

Trevor shakes his head, "You have no idea what I would do to have a sibling or just for my parents to stop what they're doing just to have a family day."

"At school, no one would have any idea to what kind of family life you have… You always seem so to yourself like you've got everything you want and all that."

He scoffed, "Yeah… Material wise, I have everything a teenager would want, but I don't even think family is an appropriate word for my house life. Half the girls that I go out with find it so hot that my parents aren't home and we can be alone to fuck. But really when I fuck them, it's just to give my house a bit of life."

I narrow my eyes at him, "So you really screwed all those girls?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll admit, I'm an asshole for fucking around like that, but if you knew what it was like to want to feel some sort of compassion from someone, you'd understand."

There was nothing I could say.

"Raven, I once told a girl that I dated for a while what it was like for me at home and she laughed at me. Laughed. As if it's impossible for my life to be shit."

Again, no words came out.

We keep walking and have a moment of silence except for our feet hitting the gravel.

All this time, I've resented Trevor for being such a douche and manwhore, but really, it was just a façade he put up so no one would give him bullshit about it.

"Let's go to the pond," I suggest.

In silence, we walk to the pond and take a seat on the bench.

The moon's reflecting on the pond water tonight. It's a full moon.

I look up at the moon and think about all the times Alexander and I have sat in the cemetery picnicking and staring up at the moon in each other's arms.

Or when we'd go to the gazebo by the mansion on Benson Hill and just be together while Jameson prepared dinner for us.

None of it even feels like it happened anymore… It just feels like a figment of my imagination or like I've been dreaming for so long that I start to wanna believe that Alexander existed.

I look up at the moon and start to feel even more vulnerable than I did before and sigh.

Trevor's eyes turn to and he starts looking up at the moon as well.

Getting lost in my own thoughts, I barely hear Trevor ask, "So… If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and that Sterling guy?"

My eyes shoot from the moon to Trevor, "What?"

His eyes go from the moon to me, "What happened between you two? There must've been something if you've been so depressed."

I bite on my lower lip.

Can I tell him any of this without telling him that Alexander's a vampire?

"Um… I don't know. Something happened and he felt like he couldn't be with me anymore because it was just too much for him."

"How'd he break up with you?"

I sigh, "I went to his house one evening and found Jameson's car missing, thinking he was going to leave, so I run up to the stoop and see a note from Alexander. It said that he was waiting for me at the cemetery. That was our hang out and secret spot, so I just assumed that he took the car to drive to the cemetery and had a surprise for me. When I got there, he was at his grandma's monument.

"When I walked up to him, he must've heard me because just as I got up to him, he turned around and he didn't look happy so I assumed he was mad at me or something, but he told me that he was leaving and I begged him not to, but he did anyways."

After I finished telling him what happened, I realized that tears have been rolling down my cheek.

I didn't want Trevor to see me like this…

Usually, I look like a hard ass and now I'm suddenly fuckin' tearing up in front of him.

Turning away from him, I got off the bench and walked towards the pond and looked up at the moon hoping that my tears would go away.

I read somewhere that looking up at bright light makes your tears go away.

Turns out, that little fact is bullshit.

My tears weren't going away.

I wanted to collapse and just let myself cry.

When was the last time I cried over Alexander?

Had I even cried over him since he left?

I wiped my tears and felt Trevor's presence behind me.

"I'm sorry he did that to you," was all he said.

I scoffed, "It's whatever."

Trevor placed a hand on my cheek and turned my head so that I was facing him, "It's not whatever. I've known you since we were kids and never have I seen you cry over a guy," he looked wary when his hands fell to his sides, "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

No one's asked me that. Not even Becky.

Alexander and I never had sex. We got close, but didn't.

"No," I said shaking my head.

It must've shocked Trevor because he asked, "Why not?"

I sighed, "It just never happened. I'm pretty sure I'd feel worse if I gave my virginity to him and he kept hurting me like this."

Honestly, I don't know why he and I never did. We had a lot of privacy from the times that Jameson went out with Ruby or when I slept over.

A question that always got me sorta baffled was…. Do vampires need condoms?

Obviously they can breed because Mr. and Mrs. Sterling must've done something to have Alexander…

And I've read enough Dracula and Anne Rice books to know they can.

But if they were to NOT want to have a baby or… Offspring… Is a condom still needed?

Weird questions to be wondering, but it's not a bad one.

Trevor shook his head and smirked, "It surprises me you two didn't. Considering how clung to each other you guys were… I would know from experience."

I rolled my eyes, "No need to tell me about your bed rocking with airheaded blonds."

After my little remark, we just stood there looking at the pond in complete silence.

The way the moon was gleaming off the pond water was really pretty.

I looked over to Trevor, who was staring up at the moon emotionless.

For the first time since I've met Trevor, he looked at peace like he didn't need to have his guard up and could just be himself.

He must've caught my gaze, because he looked down at me.

"What?" he murmured.

I bit down on my black lip before I asked, "Do you wanna try that again?"

At first, he looked confused, but got what I meant and turned his body towards me.

His hands held my face and he started inching forward as I closed my eyes and prepared for what was about to happen.

Then, I felt a pair of lips softly touching my own.


End file.
